yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Cá
|japanese=魚 |furigana=さかな | romaji = Sakana | english = Fish | french = Poisson | german = Fisch | italian = Pesce | korean = 어류 (魚類) Eoryu | spanish = Pez | portuguese = Peixe | arabic = سمكة |chinese=魚 Yú / Jyu2 }} Fish ( Sakana) monsters used to be one of the least supported types in the game, if not the absolute least. However, with the coming of the Tactical Evolution, Phantom Darkness, The Duelist Genesis, Crimson Crisis, and Generation Force Sets, new Fish have been released that make the type drastically more playable. Most noteworthy Fish monsters have effects that require the presence or tribute of other Fish to activate. More recently, new Fish monsters, Banished Fish have been released, adding a new playing style to Fish decks. The idea of the Fish Deck used to be to summon "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and use his effect to summon a combination of "Fishborg Blaster"s and "Oyster Meister"s to Synchro Summon the cards required to perform an OTK. However, following the September 2011 List, this combo is no longer playable due to Blaster being Banned. However this strategy can be used with "Fishborg Launcher", but Launcher has restrictions to what can be Synchro Summoned. A newer strategy is to use the Deepsea King's effect to summon Level 2, 3, and 4 Fish monsters so as to overlay them into Xyz Monster cards that can prove to be quite difficult to summon on their own, such as "Number 96: Dark Mist" and "Number 10: Illumiknight". Fish Decks met with a reasonable amount of success at YCS Charlotte, with three Fish Decks making the top 32. Since Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL started, Fish-type monsters have started becoming more prominent. One of the main character Reginald Kastle uses a Fish Deck, and the first booster pack during the ZEXAL era included a lot of support cards for Fish-type monsters. The first Xyz Monster revealed and that appeared in both the Anime and Manga, "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark", is Fish-type. Another powerful fish type is Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, however this card works better in a pure Earthbound Immortal or a burn deck. Archetypes Toàn bộ * Fishborg Nhiều-loại *Shark * Chrysalis * Earthbound Immortal * Gishki * Gladiator Beast * Mermail * Nimble * Performapal * Scrap * Wind-Up Lối chơi The additions of the Tactical Evolution, Phantom Darkness, and The Duelist Genesis packs have given much needed support to make Fish a viable deck option. Fish rely heavily on using removal to allow them to perform their OTK without interruption, and therefore commonly run "Trap Stun", "Heavy Storm", and "Malevolent Catastrophe". "Gold Sarcophagus" is also commonly used to search out these cards. Due to the degree of which Fish are reliant on "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth", they must run a tribute engine. The only truly effective one for Fish at the moment is the Frog engine, which has the added benefit of giving Fish access to additional draw power in the form of "Formula Synchron". Running a tribute engine allows Fish to take advantage of popular tribute monsters, most notably "Caius the Shadow Monarch" and "Light and Darkness Dragon". Ví dụ Các lá bài Kiến nghị Category:Loại